Farscape (comic book)
In April 2008 it was announced that the Jim Henson Company had partnered with BOOM! Studios to produce a series of "Farscape" comics.The Jim Henson Company and BOOM Studios Announce the Brand New FARSCAPE Comic Series 2008-04-19 Series creator Rockne O'Bannon returned to develop the stories. The Farscape comic series has been accepted as official canon by both O'Bannon and the Henson Company. ''Farscape'' comic books The Beginning of the End of the Beginning *Part 1: The Return of the King (December 24, 2008) *Part 2: Dungeons and Dominars (February 4, 2009) *Part 3: Yes, That's Our Baby (March 4, 2009) *Part 4: Hynerian Rhapsody (April 1, 2009) Strange Detractors *Part 1: Leave It To Crichton (April 15, 2009) *Part 2: One Big Happy Family (May 6, 2009) *Part 3: Together Again for the First Time (June 3, 2009) *Part 4: The Binds that Tie (June 24, 2009) Gone And Back *Part 1: Through a Glass, Weirdly (July 22, 2009) *Part 2: With Enemies Like These... (August 26, 2009) *Part 3: Call in the Murines (September 30, 2009) *Part 4: All Fall Down (October 21, 2009) Tangled Roots *Part 1: In Search Of... (November 18, 2009) *Part 2: Undercover of the Night (December 16, 2009) *Part 3: Prybella Little Tenderness (January 20, 2010) *Part 4: Baxx in the High Life Again (February 17, 2010) Red Sky at Morning *Part 1: Refractions of the Way Life Used to Be (March 17, 2010) *Part 2: Home is Where the War Is (April 21, 2010) *Part 3: Next Stop, Grennij Village (May 19, 2010) *Part 4: Rotten to the Kkore Cannon (June 16, 2010) Compulsions *Part 1: Prophet Margin (July 21, 2010) *Part 2: Who's on Faust? (August 18, 2010) *Part 3: Pleas and Bargains (September 15, 2010) *Part 4: The Storm Before the Storm (October 20, 2010) War For the Uncharted Territories *Part 1: Twice More Unto the Breach (November 17, 2010) *Part 2: Death is Taxing (December 15, 2010) *Part 3: Nothing Left to Lose (January 19, 2011) *Part 4: Crawling from the Wreckage (February 9, 2011) *Part 5: The Mediocre Escape (March 9, 2011) *Part 6: Resistance is Useless (April 13, 2011) *Part 7: Stark Contrasts (May 11, 2011) *Part 8: Getting the Band Together (June 8, 2011) *Part 9: Divided We Stand (July 27, 2011) *Part 10: Talkin' Kkore Blues (August 10, 2011) *Part 11: The Peace to End All Wars (September 14, 2011) *Part 12: The Beginning of The End of the Beginning (October 12, 2011) ''Farscape Uncharted Tales'' comic books D'Argo's Lament *Part 1: If You Can Be an Idiot, I Can Be an Idiot (April 29, 2009) *Part 2: I Spit on Your Grave (May 28, 2009) *Part 3: I Would Rather Go Down on a Swing (June 24, 2009) *Part 4: I'm Your Daddy (July 15, 2009) D'Argo's Trial *Part 1: A Many-Splendor'd Thing (August 26, 2009 *Part 2: Brotherly Hate (September, 2009) *Part 3: The Long Tenka of the Law (October 14, 2009) *Part 4: Error and Trial (November, 2009) D'Argo's Quest *Part 1: Reunited, and It Feels So Bad (December 9, 2009) *Part 2: Undercover of the Night (January 13, 2010) *Part 3: Thin as Thieves (February 10, 2010) *Part 4: Prison Brake (March 10, 2010) ''Farscape: Scorpius'' comic books Let Seeping Dogs Lie *Part 1: Fire and Ice (April 14, 2010) *Part 2: Grim Intimations (May 12, 2010) *Part 3: Violent Delights (June 9, 2010) *Part 4: The Devil's Right Hand (July 14, 2010) Glorious Basterds *Part 1: Knives at a Gunfight (August 11, 2010) *Part 2: Speak in Thunder (September 9, 2010) *Part 3: Between the Wheels (October 13, 2010) *Part 4: The Unexpected Inevitable (November 1, 2010) Cover gallery Image:farscape-comic-1a.jpg Image:farscape-comic-1b.jpg Image:farscape-comic-1c.jpg Image:farscape-comic-1d.jpg Image:farscape-comic-1e.jpg Image:farscape-comic-2a.jpg Image:farscape-comic-2b.jpg Image:farscape-comic-2d.jpg Image:farscape-comic-2e.jpg Image:farscape-comic-3a.jpg Image:farscape-comic-3b.jpg Image:farscape-comic-4a.jpg Image:farscape-comic-4b.jpg Image:farscape-comic-5a.jpg Image:farscape-comic-5b.jpg Image:farscape-comic-6a.jpg Image:farscape-comic-6b.jpg Image:farscape-comic-7b.jpg Image:farscape-comic-9a.jpg Image:farscape-comic-9b.jpg Image:farscape-comic-10a.jpg Image:farscape-comic-10b.jpg Image:Farscape Comics (1).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (2).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (3).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (4).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (5).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (6).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (7).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (8).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (9).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (10).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (11).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (12).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (13).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (14).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (15).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (16).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (17).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (18).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (19).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (20).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (21).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (22).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (23).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (24).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (25).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (26).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (27).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (28).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (29).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (30).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (31).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (32).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (33).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (34).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (35).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (36).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (37).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (38).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (39).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (40).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (41).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (42).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (43).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (44).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (45).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (46).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (47).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (48).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (49).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (50).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (51).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (52).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (53).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (54).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (55).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (56).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (57).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (58).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (59).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (60).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (61).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (62).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (63).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (64).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (65).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (66).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (67).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (68).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (69).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (70).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (71).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (72).jpg Image:Farscape Comics (73).jpg Sources External links * Farscape Comics at the Farscape Wiki * MTV Preview: ‘Farscape’ Creator Brings Series Back — As A Comic Book * Interview with Rockne O'Bannon __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics Category:Farscape Merchandise Farscape 0